


Scorpius' Letter

by Disneyfanatic_kitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfanatic_kitty/pseuds/Disneyfanatic_kitty
Summary: For years Draco had lived an isolated life with his family that he found himself terrified to send his kind-hearted son off to Hogwarts, worrying that Scorpius would be bullied and lonely. Little did he know that his son would find a best friend in the form of Albus Severus Potter. HPCC-compliant. Draco/Scorpius story #1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read CC immediately after the script's publication and have found myself loving it despite its plot holes, characterizations inconsistency and tons of other problems, mainly because the friendship (?) between Albus and Scorpius. While Harry/Albus was the second most important relationship in the play, I was far more interested in the Draco/Scorpius dynamic. I was pleasantly surprised to find myself sympathize with Draco for perhaps the very first time. Reading Albus befriending Scorpius at the beginning, I could not help wondering what Draco would have thought about that. The idea blossomed and has taken on a life of its own that I just had to write it. Here is my version of what happened.
> 
> This is the very first fanfic I have written and English is not my first language, so there could be some mistakes but I am rather satisfied with it. Enjoy ^^
> 
> (I have originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net. I am importing my previous fanfic here as I have just opened my AO3 account)

Standing on Platform 9 3/4, he tried to focus his attention on his son's blonde head, which was being gently patted by Astoria at the moment, to calm his nerves and ignore all the whispers and disgusted looks thrown his way. Draco would be lying if he said these didn't bother him at all, but he had gotten used to them for the most part over the years. Everything didn't seem to matter to him when he could just retreat himself in the Malfoy Manor, with his loving wife and precious son. But looking at the whistling red engine next to him, he realised that he was terrified of what the future held for his son.

The ex-Death Eater was perfectly aware that he was not the sole target of all the pointedly looks, in fact, people seemed to be way more interested in his son's parentage than his own past. Just the mere thought of the rumours that his son was the son of the Dark Lord angered him and there was nothing he wanted to do more than rebuking the gossipers in their faces, but he tried to keep his head down to avoid attracting more attention. He looked at the splitting image of his eleven-year-old self, with the same slender build, the same fine blonde hair, the same pointy face and pale complexion, how could anyone ever doubt who Scorpius' father was? Of course, it could be argued that despite his outer resemblance, Scorpius was the complete opposite from who Draco was as a child.

Presently the child was smiling up to his mother while being enveloped by her skinny arms. Astoria had given him an excessive amount of money for sweets, which was the best thing she could do to cheer him up during his journey. "I promise, mum." declared Scorpius in his high-pitched and excited voice, "I will share my sweets with ALL the friends I make on the train."

Draco looked at his son tenderly, but was inwardly surprised by his wife's naivety. If only it could be so easy to make friends. How he wished he could forever shelter him from the world and its cruelty. He had no doubt that a lot of the children would have heard of the rumour. They would have been warned by their parents and would likely not want to have anything to do with his boy. Children could be extremely cruel, heck, he should know, he was cruel himself, especially to Longbottom… with a sinking heart, he realised that Longbottom was now a Hogwarts professor, what if he still held grudges against himself? He should have sent Scorpius to Durmstrang after all, but how could he have refused the only thing his boy had ever requested.

The train whistled again, it was almost time to go. Astoria had finally let go of Scorpius, freeing him to turn to Draco. Looking at his son's solemn face, he sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, which was something he rarely ever did. He loved his son more than life itself but he had never been one to show and communicate his emotions. "Remember to write to us as soon as possible. We would be proud of you no matter which house you are sorted into" said Draco into his son's shoulder, in an unusually thick voice.

"I promise." He finally let go and sent his son away to fend for himself in a cruel world.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco could not sleep well and was up at dawn's break. He began pacing back and forth in the kitchen and waited impatiently for the mail.

Surely Scorpius would have sent at least a short note to let them know which house he got sorted into, right? It might not be long and he likely would not mention much about how he was treated, but he could at least try to decipher his emotions by his tone.

Astoria was up by eight and was surprised to see the sight of his nervous husband in the kitchen. She walked over and embraced him from the back.

"What is bothering you, love?"

"I…I…"

"Yes? You have appeared very strange since yesterday morning. Something is definitely bothering you, what is it?"

With a heavy sigh, Draco said, "Sometimes I wonder, if it would have been better for Scorpius… had he not been a Malfoy."

He could feel her arms tensed. "What… what do you mean?" asked Astoria in an alarmed voice.

Draco took a deep breath. "I mean, I have been instilled the superiority of the Malfoy name and my pure blood status for my entire life. For years I had genuinely believed in that but with the return of the Dark Lord, everything collapsed."

Draco slowly turned and looked steadily into his wife's eyes, "It means something entirely different to be a Malfoy now than it used to be. We are disgraced and shunned by the world, even though my parents and I were never sent to Azkaban for our involvements. I could live with people disliking or hating me for what I have done in the war because … I have done wrong and their hatred is not undeserving. But…"

He took a pause to compose himself, looking straight into Astoria's watering eyes. "Our son, he… he is innocent. With his gentle and loving soul, he would not even hurt a fly. He does not deserve to be punished for our wrongdoings. What if… what if everyone hates or bully him? What if no one would like to talk to him and be his friend? I could practically hear the whispers following me on King's Cross station and that is what Scorpius will have to deal with every day in Hogwarts… no, every day for the rest of his life. We both know how cruel the students in Hogwarts could be. It would be _my fault_ if he is tormented in school."

Astoria was speechless, her mouth parted but she could not find the right words.

"Seeing the way everyone openly gossiped about me and my son yesterday," Draco continued, "I found myself wishing that Scorpius could just be a random half-blood… I would not even mind if he could be a Muggle-born, if only he could live normally and be happy."

She had never seen his husband voiced insecurity and this saddened her greatly. But what was worse was that she knew Draco was right. She silently embraced him and said unconvincingly, "it's going to be okay."

They anxiously waited for the mail but the day dragged on and unfortunately, they did not receive any word from Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I did not have plans to post my fanfic here but since I have been reading a lot of fanfic on AO3 myself anyway, I figured why not. I think it will be a little tedious to keep check of multiple fanfic accounts but I would love my fic to be able to reach more people so I'm giving this a try. 
> 
> Please comment if you like, cheers =)


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, Draco's nervousness had transformed into anxiety. He woke in a cold sweat from a terrible nightmare.

In his dream, he was once again his eleven-year-old self, backing Longbottom into a remote corner in Hogwarts, with Crabbe and Goyle standing by his two sides. He raised his wand, staring into Longbottom's terrified eyes, and used a full body-bind curse on him. Crabbe and Goyle shoved Longbottom into an empty closet, the door closed as Draco saw Longbottom transforming into Scorpius. He rushed to open the door but it had vanished. When he turned to his sides, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared, leaving him standing on his own in a deserted corridor, powerlessly listening to Scorpius' weeping with no means to help him.

He sat up and decided there was no use trying to go back to sleep, so he silently crept to his library to write Scorpius a letter. Upon entering the library, his eyes fell upon an empty spot on one of the shelves. He walked to the shelf and realised he was inspecting the spot originally occupied by Hogwarts: A History, Scorpius' favourite book, which he had insisted to take with him to school.

For as long as Draco could remember, Scorpius had been fascinated by Hogwarts and had wanted nothing more than going to Hogwarts. How heartbroken would he be if it turned out to be a hell to him? If he was bullied, would he be able to stand up for himself? Would anyone stand up for him or would everyone all just join in to mock the "Son of Voldemort"? It had been better for Longbottom, since at least Potter, Weasley and the Mud… and Granger would defend him. Why did he have to be a bully in Hogwarts? If he had not been as cruel, surely his son's life would be much easier now. He would far rather have himself be bullied back then than to see his son suffer. He had always been a tough person, and would have been more capable in coping with bully than his precious child.

The thought of Potter and his friends brought forth a wave of jealousy. While Draco and his family were always followed by pointed looks everywhere they go, everyone literally worshiped the ground Potter walked on. But if he would be honest with himself, he would always be grateful for the trio for saving his life and the world. His current burden was nothing compared with the daily fear of living with Voldemort's wrath that year. Seeing the trio with their children on Platform 9 3/4 the other day and wordlessly greeting Potter from the distance, he knew he should have formally thanked him for everything but pride had prevented him all these years.

If truth be told, he had always been jealous of the friendship shared among the trio. Crabbe and Goyle were more his followers than friends. Draco had always been the one talking with them dumbly nodding to and agreeing with everything he said. Potter and his friends, on the other hand, had enjoyed each other's company and had always been genuinely having a great time. What he would give in exchange for a true friend for his son? But then he shook his head, recalling how he got into the House Team by buying each teammate a new broomstick. He would not let himself be transformed into his own father. He knew that he could feel better even if all Scorpius could find were his Crabbe and Goyle, someone he could tolerate and spend time with, instead of his Weasley and Granger. His heart ached to think that given Malfoy's ruined reputation and the heated "Son of Voldemort" rumour, even Crabbe and Goyle might not be easy for his boy to find.

He ordered a house-elf to bring him a cup of coffee before tiredly seated in front of his desk and took a quill. He started,

_"Dear Scorpius,_

_I know you would be busy settling in and starting with your classes, but your mother and I have become worried because you still have not sent us any words. Please be assured that no matter which house you have been sorted into, you are and will always be the best son I could have. I understand that life in Hogwarts could be very difficult for a Malfoy but if you are suffering, do you hesitate to tell us, we will send you home immediately and work something out. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_ "

He had never written anything nearly as sentimental in his life, but he needed Scorpius to feel safe and supported. The boy had always told his mother everything that it was worrisome to think that he had not even written a short note addressed exclusively to Astoria. He was sure there was no way Scorpius could not have found a few minutes to write a line or two to them in two days. Scorpius had broken a promise, something was definitely going on.

Draco waited till he had received the day's mail, which did not include anything from Scorpius, to send out his letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Astoria were alarmed to see his owl returning at 11 in the evening with a letter, but then decided it did not have to be bad news since it was Saturday and Scorpius could have just make use of his free afternoon to reply them.

He took the letter tied onto the owl's foot with shaking hands. They could not wait but was scared to read the letter. To their surprise, the letter was thick and his words tiny. Scorpius had written three pages to them! Surely he would not have wanted to describe his torment in detail, right? There had to be some good news there. Finally, he started reading aloud.

"Dear mum and dad,

I am sorry to have taken so long to write but there is no need for you to worry, I am having a great time here." Draco let out a relieved breath, he did not realise he had been holding his breath. "I was sorted into Slytherin with my best friend, a boy I met on the train. I know it may be a bit too early for me to call him my best friend but I have a feeling that he would be a lifelong friend."

This was brilliant! It appeared that his son had made a true friend, which was way more than he could ever hope for. As for Scorpius being a Slytherin, Draco was actually a bit surprised. Despite the fact that both his parents were Slytherin, Scorpius had never shown any sign of cunningness and ambition. On the contrary, his love of books had gotten Draco convinced that he would be sorted into Ravenclaw. Well, at least Lucius could now be happy to see his grandson in Slytherin.

"The other day when I have gotten on the train and settled in an empty compartment, I immediately bought a bit of every sweet I could find off the trolley. A few groups of students have opened my compartment door but left without saying a word. I was starting to worry that I might be left alone the whole trip when this boy entered with his cousin. I offered them sweets and the boy happily accepted, unlike his cousin. It appeared that she knew who I was and was quickly urging him to leave. I could understand but was disappointed nonetheless, so it came as a big surprise when he firmly refused to leave. She was annoyed but left anyway. There was so much I wanted to say to him but all I managed to say was "thank you for staying". We had a great time and I thought, how great it would be if we could be sorted into the same house and to become roommates."

Although the letter confirmed Draco's suspicions that some kids would definitely try to give Scorpius a hard time in Hogwarts, it was quite encouraging to read that some boy had been accepting towards his Scorpius. He might not have met Scorpius' friend, but Draco had already been feeling grateful that the boy would ditch his cousin for Scorpius, when he realised that something was wrong. He could not pinpoint what it was but there was something off.

"I was sorted into Slytherin, which I did not care or mind either way, but I was telling myself, too bad there was no way my friend could be a Slytherin. I was pleasantly surprised when I heard him sorted into Slytherin. I was feeling ecstatic while he was kind of shocked. The Welcoming Feast was amazing and we had a great time."

It had been almost a whole page when Draco finally realised the problem: Scorpius had yet to refer to his friend by his name. It became obvious to them that he was intentionally avoiding using his name. Who could the boy be that Scorpius would painstakingly avoid his name even though the boy would be mentioned in every line? Draco had an inkling on the boy's identity by now, considering how Scorpius was convinced he would NOT be sorted into Slytherin.

Scorpius went on to recount most of his classes, which he had greatly enjoyed, mentioning that he would sit by the other Slytherin boy's side in all classes. The unnamed boy had a bunch of cousins, as well as a brother, in Hogwarts but he did not seem to mind staying with Scorpius in some isolated corner during mealtimes. Basically they were inseparable and spent all their classes and spare time together. He mentioned how the boy had already gotten into detention by the second day for defending Scorpius. A second year had "accidentally" pushed Scorpius in his back, causing him to fall and everything inside his bag to fall out. The ink bottle had spilled over all his new books, which had been cleaned by a professor with a cleaning spell later by the way. Scorpius' friend had shoved the boy in return and gotten into trouble because of that. Scorpius was worried that his friend would blame him for the detention, but the boy just smiled and said it was worth it to see the bully's nosebleed.

It was obvious that the push was not the only incident in which some kids had been unkind to Scorpius but he did not mention anything else in detail. However, Scorpius sadly lamented that his friend had been christened _Slytherin Squib_ and insisted that despite not being the greatest wizard, the boy was very bright in his own way. It was curious to Draco that Scorpius seemed to feel more pity for the boy's ordeal than for himself for being called "Son of Voldemort".

Scorpius proceeded to say someone did something while he was in his shower that made him sad and homesick, causing him to weep into his pillows at night. The boy silently walked across to his bed, gave him a reassuring half-hug, and then led him to sit in the Slytherin common room. The boy had given Scorpius a handkerchief, a cup of warm water, and then he just wordlessly sat by him, occasionally patted his back to let him cry. They later went back to bed and his friend seemed to understand that Scorpius would feel embarrassed about it so he pretended that nothing had happened this morning. Draco sat up when he saw that the next paragraph was addressed directly to him.

"Father, you may be wondering why I have written in length about my best friend without telling you his name, or you could have guessed by now why it had been so. No matter the case, here it is: my best friend is Albus Severus Potter, the second son of Harry Potter. His cousin, a Gryffindor who has urged him to leave the train compartment, is Rose Granger-Weasley, the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I could actually understand if you would make me distance myself from my new friend but I would never agree to it. I know that you have never liked Albus' father but Albus is not his father, he is my best friend and has already become one of the most important persons in my life. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write to you and I apologise if this has worried you, but as happy as I was to have made a friend, I was scared of what you might think of him and was terrified that you might hate him to be my friend or be disappointed in me for befriending a Potter."

Draco's voice was thick with emotions, how his son could believe that he would ever distance Scorpius with his friend, or would feel disappointed in him for making a friend. He realised that he would have felt happy for his son even if his friend was a true "Son of Voldemort". Well, not really but…

"I wanted to start this letter but I did not know how to start, so I delayed the inevitable. But then something clicked in my mind this morning. I was sitting with Albus in the Great Hall at breakfast, when the mail arrived. After Albus finished reading his letter, he casually mentioned to me that he had told his parents that he got sorted into Slytherin. I was nervous about their reactions so I asked him about it. He just shrugged and said they had reassured him five times in a one page letter that it did not matter. He then started telling me about how he was partly named after Severus Snape, a fact I was well aware of but was excited to be told firsthand anyway. I shyly asked about Snape's past regarding Lily Evans, and was overjoyed that Albus did not mind to share his family history with me. He grew quiet after a while, which got me nervous, until he finally said he had told his dad that his best friend was Scorpius Malfoy. I could feel the quickening of my purse as until then, I had only been worried about how you would react about our friendship. Not only that, Albus has referred me as his _best friend_! I hesitantly asked what his parents wrote about me. He slowly beamed and said they seemed to think I was a great kid from his letter and had suggested that I could visit them during summer holiday.

I was rather upset by the shower incident yesterday but looking at my only friend's smile, I realised that I love Hogwarts because I have been extremely lucky to have made a true friend. Albus is special to me not because he is Harry Potter's son, but because he is Albus, someone who is willing to sacrifice for me after knowing me for only two days. Besides, all of my professors have treated everyone fairly, their classes enjoyable and Albus' Godfather, Professor Longbottom, has actually scolded a boy severely for calling me names and taken points from his house. By the way, Albus has stayed behind in Herbology to talk with Professor Longbottom, who in turn has invited me to join them. He warmly comforted me then encouraged Albus to look out for me. It is true that not everyone has been kind to me but it does not matter to me, as long as Albus would be willing to play Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap with me. Therefore, it was important for me to try my best to convince you to let me be friend with Albus.

I started my letter by recounting all the times I have spent with Albus without naming him as I would like for you to be able to see him from my perspective, to experience what he means to me in these two days. I have never disobeyed you, father, but no matter what you and grandfather think about Albus and his father, I will not give up my only friend here. You have promised in your letter that you would make things right for me if I am suffering here, father. I appreciate your concern but what I need you to understand is that I could not suffer here unless you forbid me to spend time with Albus.

I miss you both and hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Scorpius"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco could feel Astoria's intense look as he lowered the letter.

"What do you think, love?" asked her with a worried voice.

Draco laughed drily, " _Saint Potter_ , of course he would be all friendly at once and invite Scorpius to spend time with _them_."

"I hope I was wrong… but are you feeling bitter about this?"

"No." He took a moment to organise his thoughts. "I don't believe I have ever said it out loud… but I have always been jealous of Potter and his friends. I have extended my hand of friendship to him from the start, and was pissed that he would refuse me for Weasley. I think everything I have done since then just stemmed from the initial bitterness of this refusal and the subsequent jealousy over their friendship. To make matter worse, he has chosen to pick Weasley and a Mud… Muggle over me. In retrospect, I don't think I have truly ever hated him my entire life."

"Draco… I have always wondered about Harry Potter but have never dared to raise the subject. Who would have thought that Scorpius could get that out of you?"

"Well, our son has always appeared so vulnerable to me that I must say, I was astonished to read this mature and determined side of him. I know I should have shown him more of my feelings and emotions but… it hurts to read that he could have thought me capable of placing my pride over my child's happiness."

Astoria was now leaning on his shoulder and placing her hand onto his. "That means you are ready to put the past behind and to accept a Potter boy as Scorpius' friend?"

"Accept?" Draco laughed then grew serious, "My son… he means everything to me. Had the table been turned that Potter had forbid his son to be Scorpius' friend, I would have sought out Potter myself to apologise in order for him to let Albus be Scorpius' friend."

Touched by her husband's love for their son, Astoria brought Draco's hand to her mouth to gently kiss his knuckles. "I love you, so much."

"Sometimes I wonder how different my life and I would turn out to be, had he accepted my friendship at the first place. The irony that a Potter has ditched a Weasley for a Malfoy was not lost on me, given another Potter had ditched a Malfoy for a Weasley all those years ago."

"Albus Severus Potter." Draco's eyes darkened. Realising her husband was lost in thought, Astoria anxiously looked at him but did not say a word. The combination of these two names had reminded him of that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower. He could not shake off the image of Dumbledore's last moments and Snape's _Avada Kedavra_ with its green jolt of light. The death might have been arranged but being the first time he had ever witnessed death, especially one of someone as powerful as Dumbledore, it had shaken him to his core. Blimey, Harry Potter had to be the worst baby namer in the world. What sort of burden would the boy have to carry with names like this?

He smiled as his thoughts turned to the boy himself. His first impression of the boy still stood that he was a nice boy. Potter or not, Draco was grateful that he of all people, could have given Scorpius the benefit of doubt and ignored the rumours. He was grateful that Albus had defended and comforted Scorpius when he could not.

Astoria saw that Draco had relaxed and his features softened, she let out a breath herself. "What are you thinking about, dear?"

"I need your help, love. I would like to reply Scorpius immediately but I need to send him something to cheer him up, as well as a thank you present for Albus. Would you help me to decide?"

She could not have foreseen his intended thoughtful gesture but was very pleased. With a smile, she led him up and brought him into the library, where he began replying Scorpius' letter and she began searching for one of Scorpius' favourite books to cure his homesickness. As she stole a glance of her husband's warm smile, she thought, " _Thanks Merlin for Albus Severus Potter!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this short, I hope you like it. Please comment if you like, cheers =)


End file.
